The present invention relates to automotive vehicle service and operation information and data. More particularly, the invention relates to devices for displaying vehicle service and operation reminder information and data to the operator of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the introduction of automotive Vehicles there has been a need on the part of vehicle operators to have means for reminding the operator of important vehicle service information and record data. As early as 1926 U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,942 was granted to P. M. Travis for a holder, adapted to be mounted of the instrument board of automobile, for cards bearing indicia relative to mileage, battery test and oil Change data. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,606 granted to J. R. Shevin et al in 1978, the patentees also disclose a holder for removably retaining a card or strip containing automotive vehicle service information, particularly written notation of dates of oil change and lubrication, oil brands, etc. The Shevin et al card holder may be attached to the dash board of a vehicle by two-sided pressure sensitive tape affixed to the rear of the card holder.
When a vehicle is serviced as in lubricating, changing oil, etc., the information is important to the operator so that he or she knows when further servicing is necessary. The above mentioned vehicle service information devices and other information card holders for automotive vehicles require that various card forms be periodically supplied with revised written service information. One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive device for displaying vehicle service information and data which can be readily changed by finger rotation of a group of indicia-bearing wheels mounted within the device.
It is another object of the invention to provide an automotive vehicle service and data display device including groupings of rotatable indicia-bearing wheels which display service information and data.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an automotive vehicle service and data display device including indicia-bearing wheels which may be rotated by finger action to change the displayed service information and data.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a vehicle service information and data display device which can be easily mounted for ready viewing by the vehicle operator.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the follow summary and detailed descriptions of the invention, taken together with the accompanying drawing figures.